La nueva aventura del espadachín 2ª TEMPORADA
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: Aqui va la segunda temporada. ¿Como actuarán Luffy y los demás al conocer el gran secreto que ocultan Diana y Zorro?
1. 2ªT Capitulo 1: Llegada a Grand Line

**Aqui va la 2ª temporada de "La nueva aventura del espadachín" ¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: LLEGADA A GRAND LINE.<strong>

Habían pasado 3 mese desde el regreso de Zorro a la tripulación. Todos estaban contentos, en especial una pareja compuesta por un peliazul y una morena.

En cambio, entre Nami y Luffy había una cierta tensión, pero nadie les podía ayudar.

No había un solo día en el que Zorro no le contase a alguien lo maravillosa que era Diana, por muy raro que pareciese en él... De hecho, cada día la echaba más de menos...

En el otro mundo...

Diana estaba en el cementerio, sentada frente a la tumba de su abuelo.

**Diana:** Ha llegado la hora...abuelo...mi trabajo aquí a terminado...todo está bien...espero que estés orgulloso de mi. Ahora cumpliré con la promesa que te hice, ahora podré ser feliz, iré a buscar a la persona que más quiero... Este es el adiós...

Dejó unas flores en la tumba y se marchó de allí. Se fue a la entrada de la cueva, donde les esperaban Javier, Andrea y Belén, que estaban llorando.

**Diana (acercándose a ellos):** Chicos...

**Belén (abrazando a Diana):** ¡No te vallas! ¡Quédate con nosotros!

**Diana:** Si me voy, no volverá a haber peligro. Y además...tengo que reencontrarme con una persona...

**Javier (apoyado en un árbol):** Zorro, ¿verdad?

**Diana (sorprendida):** ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

**Javier:** No nací ayer, Diana.

**Andrea:** Entonces... ¡te gusta el del pelo verde! ¡Enhorabuena, Diana!

Los cuatro se abrazaron.

**Diana (con los ojos húmedos):** Hasta siempre...

**Javier:** Esto no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto...

Diana solo sonrió y cruzó aquella cueva.

En Gran Line...

Un pato gigante (más o menos como un avestruz) amarillo, con una especie de sombrero de piloto azul y un barrilete de bebida colgado al cuello; y a su lado iba una chica de pelo largo y azul plateado recogido en una coleta, muy guapa; paseaban por una de las calles de aquella arenosa y calurosa ciudad. Pasaban por una desierta calle.

De repente, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, calló del cielo. Si, era Diana.

**La peliazul****:** Se ha dado un buen golpe... Kalú, llévala a cuestas, nos la llevamos al palacio.

Pasaron un par de horas...

**Diana (aturdida):** ¿Dónde estoy...? **(se aclaró los ojos y miró a su alrededor, viendo a una peliazul. La señaló y se echó hacía atrás)** ¡¿Quién eres tú? ¡Si me haces algo llamaré a mi novio y acabará contigo!

**La peliazul:** Veo que te has despertado. Yo me llamo Vivi, el es Kalú. **(Dijo señalando a un enorme pato amarillo)**

**Diana: **Eh...hola... yo me llamo Diana. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

**Vivi:** Caíste del cielo...

**Diana (se llevó las manos a la cabeza):** ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Zorro!

**Vivi****:** ¿Zorro? ¿A que Zorro te refieres?

**Diana:** A Zorro Ronoa...

**Vivi:** A...pues le conozco...

**Diana:** ¿De verdad? ¿Sabes donde está?

**Vivi:** Bueno...estará con Luffy y los demás... ¿De qué los conoces?

**Diana:** Conozco solo a Zorro...es que es una gran historia...

**Vivi:** Tengo tiempo.

**Diana:** Bueno, pues todo empezó...

Le contó todo lo sucedido.

**Vivi:** Increíble... Te ayudaré a encontrar a Zorro, no te preocupes. **(Diana le sonrió)** Hoy mismo les enviaré una carta para que vengan.

**Diana:** Muchísimas gracias.

**Vivi: **Descuida, así los podré volver a ver.

Llegó la noche. Diana dormiría en el palacio de Vivi hasta que Luffy y los demás llegasen.

Se fue al gran balcón, donde se podía ver el gran mar azul, ese día había una bonita luna. Y recordó a Zorro.

En el Thousand Sunny, al que le tocaba vigilar era a Zorro, que miraba la luna. D repente, una paloma se paró a su lado.

**Zorro (mirando a la paloma):** ¿Qué pasa, pequeñaja?

La paloma le dejó un papel a su lado y se marchó. El peliverde cogió el papel y empezó a leerlo.

_Queridos Luffy y demás:_

_Soy Vivi, espero que cuando leáis esta carta estéis todos bien. _

_El motivo por el que os mando esta carta es porque quiero comunicaros, que tenéis que venir urgentemente a Alabasta._

_Por suerte no hay ningún problema aquí. Pero hay una persona que necesita hablar con vosotros, y tiene que ser cara a cara. _

_Espero que lleguéis pronto._

_Saludos, de Nefertari Vivi._

Zorro fue a llamar a Luffy, Nami y al resto.

**Nami (algo dormida):** Espero que sea algo importante...

**Zorro:** Es esto. **(Dijo entregándole la carta)**

La pelirroja empezó a leer la carta.

**Nami:** De acuerdo... ¡Chicos! ¡Cambiamos de rumbo! ¡Hacia Alabasta!

**Zorro (pensando):** _Tal vez, la persona que nos quiera ver, sea..._ **(Zorro sonrió y decidió preguntarle a la navegante)** Nami, ¿cuánto tardaremos?

**Nami:** Pues no creo que tardemos más de tres días.

**Zorro (sonriendo):** Vale.

**Nami:** ¿A que viene tanta felicidad?

**Zorro:** A nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Rewievs bien recibidos! ;)<strong>


	2. 2ªT Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

**Aqui va el segundo capitulo ^^ ¡Espero que os guste! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: REENCUENTRO.<strong>

Los tres días fueron muy largos para Diana y Zorro. Cada segundo parecía una hora...

Pero por fin llegó el gran día. Diana estaba en el balcón, junto con Kalú.

**Vivi (acercándose):** Diana. Zorro y los demás acaban de mandar una carta. Hoy llegarán.

**Diana (con los ojos iluminados): **¡¿De verdad? **(La peliazul asintió, la castaña le abrazó)** ¡Muchísimas gracias, princesa Vivi!

**Vivi:** No tiene importancia. Si quieres, me las puedo apañar para dejaros un rato a solas, ¿Qué te parece?

**Diana:** Me parece genial, Vivi.

Ambas se rieron.

**En el Thousand Sunny...**

**Nami:** ¡Chicos! ¡Quedan tres horas para que lleguemos! ¿Preparados para volver a ver a Vivi?

**Todos:** ¡Si!

**Zorro (pensando):** _Espero que seas tú...Diana..._

Para cuando Luffy y los demás llegaron, Eran las 9 de la noche.

**Luffy (gritando):** ¡VIVI!

**Nami**** (abrazando a la peliazul):** ¡Vivi! ¡Te hemos echado de menos!

**Chopper:** ¡Vivi!

**Sanji (con ojos en forma de corazón):** ¡Querida Vivi-Chan!

Franky: ¡Vivi! (llorando) ¡No estoy llorando, cabrones!  
>Brook: Buenas señorita. Si es tan amable, ¿podría enseñarme sus braguitas?<p>

**Nami (pegándole una patada en la cabeza): **¡¿Quieres dejar ese puñetero acto sexual de esqueleto?

**Vivi (con una gotita al estilo anime):** Bueno...no os quedéis hay afuera. Entrad...

Vivi se quedó en la entrada, esperando a que el peliverde pasase.

**Vivi: **Zorro.

**Zorro (parándose):** ¿Si?

**Vivi (con una sonrisa):** Alguien te espera en el balcón.

**Zorro (totalmente feliz):** ¡Gracias Vivi!

Empezó a correr en busca del balcón. Y después de perderse varias veces, llegó. Se paró en la puerta, y vio a una chica de pelo marrón y largo, apoyada en la barandilla mirando al mar.

**Zorro (acercándose lentamente a ella):** ¿Diana?

Esta, al escuchar aquella voz, se giró rápidamente.

**Diana (abrazando al peliverde):** ¡Zorro! ¡No te puedes imaginar lo que te e echado de menos!

**Zorro (correspondiendo al abrazo):** Ni tu lo que deseaba hacer esto. **(Cogió a la chica de la cara y la besó como nunca lo había hecho)**

**Diana: **Yo también lo he deseado...

**Zorro (abrazando a su chica):** ¿Está todo bien en tu pueblo?

**Diana: **Ahora todo está bien... Pero debo cumplir otra promesa.

**Zorro:** ¿Cuál?

**Diana:** La que le hice al abuelo. Que cuando lo todo se acabase, que yo fuese feliz. Y solo lo puedo hacer de una manera... con la persona a la que más quiero... **(Dijo mientras le da un beso)**

**Zorro: **Pues yo también tengo que cumplir una promesa. La de que te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo...

**Diana:** ¿No me enseñas a tu tripulación...?

**Zorro (cogiendo la mano de ella):**Vamos.

Cuando estaban pasando por la puerta. Nami, Vivi y Robin fueron descubiertas.

**Nami: **¡Solo pasábamos por aquí!

**Vivi: **Si, si.

**Robin: **Os estaban espiando...

**Nami: **¡Robin!

**Zorro (suspirando): **Ella es Diana, es la chica con la que estuve en el otro mundo.

**Nami: **¿Y nada más?

**Zorro: **Será mejor que lo cuente cuando estemos todos.

Llegaron al gran comedor. Luffy estaba robando la comida a todos. Usopp le contaba sus "aventuras" al ingenuo renito. Sanji admiraba a "sus" chicas. Mientras, Zorro, Diana, Nami, Robin y Vivi se acercaban. Sanji corrió hacia las chicas.

**Sanji (****suspirando y entregándole una rosa azul a Diana): **Océano...gracias por brindarme este encuentro el día de hoy... ¿Podría decirme cual es su nombre?

**Diana:** Eh...Diana.

**Sanji:** Que precioso nombre. Mi nombre es Sanji. ¿Y qué hace una bella dama como tú, en un lugar como este?

**Zorro:** Sanji...

**Sanji (interrumpiendo al peliverde):** Cállate Marimo... **(Dirigiéndose a la chica)** ¿Está esta bella dama tiene un hueco para mi en su corazón?

**Diana:** Es que...

**Zorro (al que se le acabó la paciencia, le pegó un puñetazo):** ¡Es mi novia, imbécil!

**Casi todos:** ¡¿Tu novia?

Nami, Robin y Vivi no dijeron nada, ya lo sabían.

**Sanji (deprimido):** ¿Tú también? Primero fue mi Robin con el pervertido de Franky.

**Franky:** ¡Habló el que pierde el culo por cualquier chica guapa!

**Sanji: **Después fue Nami, que besó al idiota del capitán.

**Luffy:** ¡Tengo hambre!

**Sanji:** Y ahora esta preciosidad con el marimo...

**Zorro:** Hablo el ceja espiralaza...

**Sanji:** Bueno... ¡al menos me queda la bella Vivi!

**Vivi:** Eh...yo estoy con Koza...

**Sanji (en un rincón, deprimido): **¿Por qué nadie me quiere?

**Zorro:** Chicos, os presento a Diana.

**Diana:** ¡Hola!

**Luffy (comiendo):** ¿Qfuiferef unfifte af mif trifpulafión?

**Diana:** ¿Alguien me lo puede traducir?

**Chopper:** Que si te quieres unir a nuestra tripulación.

**Diana:** ¡Me encantaría! **(Miró al renito detenidamente) **¡Que cosita tan mona!

**Chopper (bailando):** ¡No me digas esas cosas, tonta!

**Brook:** Señorita, ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus braguitas?

**Diana (totalmente blanca):** ¡¿Qué es eso? **(Se esconde detrás de Zorro)** ¡Zorro! ¡Atácale!

**Brook:** Tranquila, tan solo soy un esqueleto.

**Diana (asomándose un poco):** ¿Eso me tiene que tranquilizar?

**Brook:** Si.

**Diana (con un traje de policía y gafas de sol, que ha saber de donde han salido):** Y si eres un esqueleto... ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar? ¿Y ver? ¿Y como es que puedes comer?

**Brook:** Es que me comí una nuez de Belcebú.

**Diana:** A mi me hablas en cristiano, tío...

**Luffy: **¡Yo también! ¡Mira! **(Y empezó a estirar el brazo)**

**Diana: **Genial... ¿Alguien más con poderes sobre naturales?

**Chopper: **Si, yo y Robin.

**Diana (con cara de idiota):** ¿Vosotros también?

Chopper: Si, mira. **(Empezó con sus transformaciones)**

**Robin (sacando un brazo desde el suelo):** Nico Robin, encantada.

**Diana:** Je...je... Zorro, cariño, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momentito?

**Zorro:** Si, claro.

Se fueron al pasillo.

**Diana: **¡Zorro, tú tripulación es un grupo de tipos con poderes raros!

**Zorro:** Te acabarás acostumbrando...

**Diana:** Pero, Zorro...

**Zorro (poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios):** Shh... Te quiero. ¿Qué más da los demás? **(La besó en los labios de manera dulce)**

**Diana:** Tal vez tengas razón.

**Zorro:** ¿Nos vamos?

Diana cogió la mano del espadachín y se fueron a donde estaban los demás.

**Nami:** ¡Hola parejita! Bueno, Vivi, me ha encantado volver a verte, pero nos tenemos que ir. Aquí hay de la marina...y corremos peligro...

**Vivi:** Descuida, al menos nos hemos vuelto a ver, ¿no?

**Nami:** Pues claro **(ambas se abrazaron)**

Todos se fueron al Thousand Sunny, ya se habían despedido de Vivi.

**Nami:** Bueno, Diana, ¿Qué te parece si duermes con Zorro? Supongo que no te importará...y a él mucho menos **(dijo mirando pícaramente a ambos)**

**Zorro:** ¿Os importa que hagamos ruido? **(Dijo mirando a Diana de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa, ella estaba totalmente colorada)**

**Nami**: No, no nos importa. ¡A si que no hay más que hablar! **(Empujó a los dos al pasillo)** Adiós, tortolitos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comentarios, bien recibidos! ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Una cosa, dos personas (no voy a dar nombres, creo que no merece la pena) me están mandando correos. Quiero dejar claro a esas dos personas que borré mi fic (comprobadlo si quereis) y pedí perdon en el fic de aquella escritora. A si es que porfavor, dejadme en paz con ese tema. He rectificado, porfavor, dejad de mandarme correos. (Aviso: no pienso abrir otro correo de estas personas) Y a una persona en especial... (sabrá que es ella) A ti no te he hecho nada, a si que no me insultes. Gracias por su atencion.**


	3. 2ªT Capitulo 3: Primer día

**CAPITULO 3: ****EL PRIMER DÍA EN LA TRIPULACIÓN DE LOS SOMBRERO DE PAJA**

Diana y Zorro se quedaron solos en el pasillo, y la chica se giró para ver al peliverde.

**Diana: **Zorro, yo no...

**Zorro (poniendo un dedo sobre las labios de ella): **Shh... Ya lo se, Diana. Aun no estás preparada. No te preocupes. **(Le guiñó y esta le respondió abrazándole) **

**Diana (abrazada al chico): **Gracias, Zorro.

A la mañana siguiente...

Diana se había despertado muy temprano, el sol estaba saliendo. Se arregló un poco y salió a la cubierta, se echó en la barandilla y contempló el ancho mar.

**¿?: **Veo que te has despertado.

Diana se giró y vio a la pelirroja.

**Diana: **Buenos días, Nami.

**Nami:** Buenos días, Diana. **(Se echa al lado de la morena)** ¿Has pasado bien la noche?

**Diana:** Si, aunque tengo que decir que Zorro ronca un poquito...

Ambas empezaron a reírse, y como si le hubiesen llamado, apareció el espadachín bostezando.

**Zorro (acariciándose el pelo):** ¿A que viene tanto ruido?

**Diana (saludando con la mano): **¡Buenos días, Zorro!

**Zorro (esbozando una amplia sonrisa):** ¡Buenos días, Diana!

**Nami:** Me voy a la cocina.

En cuanto la pelirroja se fue, Zorro se acercó a Diana y la abrazó por la cintura.

**Zorro (susurrando en el oído de ella):** ¿Has dormido bien?

**Diana:** Contigo he dormido genial...aunque has roncado un poco.

**Zorro:** Lo siento...

**Diana (dándole un beso):** No pasa nada.

**Zorro:** Te quiero.

De repente la tranquilidad se fue, por la puerta apareció Luffy con los pantalones puestos en la cabeza **(si, estaba en calzoncillos ¬¬)**, gritando.

**Luffy:** ¡SANJI! ¡TENGO HAMBRE! ¡DAME CARNE! ¡CARNEEEEE!

**Zorro (con una gotita al estilo anime):** Este siempre a su bola.

**Diana:** Luffy **(el aludido mira)**, los pantalones no van hay.

**Luffy (mirando abajo):** ¿Y mis pantalones? **(iba a tocar su sombrero, pero...)** ¡¿Y MI SOMBRERO?

**Zorro: **Te lo habrás dejado en tu habitación, idiota.

**Luffy (corriendo a su habitación):** ¡SOMBRERO! ¡SOMBRERITO!

**Zorro:** Creo que se acaban de despertar todos...

**Diana:** Creo que si...

La puerta se abrió, y apareció el pequeño renito abrazado a un cojín.

**Chopper (aclarándose los ojos):** Buenos días.

Zorro y Diana le saludaron. De repente se escuchó como alguien se acercaba corriendo.

**Franky (empujando a Chopper): **¡¿Alguien ha visto mi tanga de los martes?

**Diana (con cara de idiota):** Tu...tanga...de los martes...

**Franky:** Si, es que tengo uno para cada día. Je, je. ¿Lo has visto? Es azul eléctrico.

**Diana:** Eh...no.

Franky se fue corriendo a la otra punta del barco. Mientras, Chopper estaba estampado en la pared.

Todos estaban en la mesa desayunando. Luffy pedía más carne o la robaba directamente, Usopp le contaba historias a Chopper, Nami le pegaba a Luffy por su comportamiento, Sanji admiraba a sus chicas (Diana incluida), Zorro se peleaba con Sanji por que este no hacía más que intentar ligar con Diana... En resumen, el desayuno era como siempre...

Tras el desayuno, cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas. Luffy se fue a jugar con Chopper y Brook. Nami estaba perfeccionando un mapa en su habitación. Robin leía, a su lado estaba Franky estaba haciendo una figura con un trozo de madera. Zorro entrenaba en la cubierta. Sanji revisaba algunas recetas. Usopp pescaba en la cubierta, al lado de Diana que estaba mirando el mar.

Usopp estaba recogiendo el sedal, pero el pez se escapó.

**Diana:** Je, je.

**Usopp:** Maldito pez...

**Diana:** Usopp **(el aludido miró)** ¿Me puedes contar alguna de vuestras aventuras?

**Usopp (recogiendo la caña de pescar):** ¡Pues claro! ¡Soy el gran capitán Usopp!

**Diana:** Pero alguna que halláis vivido...

**Usopp (sentándose sobre un barril):** De acuerdo. Pues te contaré como conocí a Luffy, Zorro y Nami.

El tirador estuvo hablando un buen rato.

**Usopp:** Luffy y Zorro estaban derrotados a si que solo quedaba yo para derrotar al enemigo. A si que gracias a mi, Kuro no consiguió cumplir sus planes.

**Zorro (moviendo sus pesas):** Que yo recuerde, no fue así.

**Usopp: **¡¿Tú no estás con las pesas? ¡Pues a lo tuyo! ¡Además, si tú tienes tu gimnasio!

**Diana:** Je, je.

**Zorro:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo estar junto a mi novia?

**Diana (algo sonrojada):** No si yo...ya me iba...

**Zorro (soltando sus pesas y secándose con una toalla):** ¿Por qué no te vienes al gimnasio conmigo? Así me haces compañía.

**Diana (algo embobada mirando a Zorro sin camiseta):** Eh...si claro...

Fueron hasta el gimnasio, allí, Zorro empezó de nuevo su entrenamiento, Diana se sentó en el suelo contemplando felizmente a su espadachín.

Después de unas dos horas de entrenamiento, Zorro decidió parar.

**Diana (levantándose):** Gran entrenamiento, mejor espadachín del mundo.

**Zorro (acercándose a ella):** Creía que te habías muerto de aburrimiento.

**Diana:** No te creas. Me he divertido mucho viendo como entrenas.

Zorro la besó con pasión, la acorraló contra la pared.

**Zorro (hablando entre beso y beso):** ¿Ya estas preparada?

**Diana:** Mmmm... Todavía no.

**Zorro (dándole otro beso):** ¿Y ahora?

**Diana:** Creo que todavía no...

**Zorro (dándole otro beso):** ¿Y ahora?

**Diana:** Si.

Zorro sonrió y empezó a besar su cuello.

**Franky:** ¡Tierra a la vista! ¡SÚPER!

Se escuchaba a lo lejos. Por lo que Zorro y Diana tuvieron que interrumpir su bonito encuentro.

Todos se reunieron en la cubierta.

**Nami:** Dentro de media hora podremos pisar tierra firme. Así que ya sabéis que hacer.

**Todos:** Si...

Y a si fue, media hora después pisaron tierra firme.

**Nami:** Parece que está desabitada...

**Luffy:** ¡Pues nos dividiremos en grupos!

**Nami:** Bien, pues nos dividiremos en tres grupos de tres. Y uno se quedará vigilando el barco.

**Brook:** ¡Ese soy yo!

**Nami:** Bien. Pues los gru...

**Luffy (interrumpiendo a la pelirroja): **Grupo 1: Nami, Usopp y yo, Grupo 2: Zorro, Diana y Chopper, y Grupo 3: Robin, Franky y Sanji. Y no hay más que hablar.

El capitán cogió a Nami por el brazo y se la llevó, mientras los seguía Usopp.

**Zorro:** Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.

Dice cogiendo la mano de Diana. Chopper se transformó en un reno adulto y los siguió.

El grupo 2 (Zorro, Diana y Chopper) caminaban al lado de un riachuelo. De repente, un ruido en unos arbustos les alertaron. Zorro sacó dos espadas, Diana se puso detrás del espadachín y Chopper se transformó.

**¿?: **¡TÚ!

Un extraño sujeto se lanzó sobre Chopper y le tiró al suelo.

**¿?: **¡Tú eres el culpable! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¡Ahora soy un monstruo!

**Chopper (asustado):** ¡¿Pero tú quien eres? ¡Si no te conozco de nada!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**En el próximo capitulo...**

**¿?: Buenas, me llamo Rina, un placer.**

**Zorro: Ahora no hay nadie en el barco...**

**Chopper (mirando a Diana): No entiendo porque me odia tanto...**

**Diana: Tranquilo, Chopper. Seguro que cuando te conozca dejará de tratarte así.**


	4. 2ªT Capitulo 4: Nueva Nakama y 1 visita

**CAPITULO 4: UNA NUEVA NAKAMA Y DOS VISITAS INESPERADAS.**

Diana tuvo que sepáralos, ya que Zorro se partía el culo por la divertida situación.

**Diana:** ¿Podéis pa...? **(Miró al extraño sujeto) **¡Pero si eres idéntico a Chopper!

**¿?: **Me llamo Rina. Y la culpa de que sea así. ¡La tiene él!** (Dijo señalando a Chopper)**

Rina era idéntica a Chopper, mismo color de nariz, misma altura, misma forma... Pero Rina, en vez de llevar un sombrero, llevaba un lazo rosa en la cabeza.

**Chopper:** Pero si yo no te conozco de nada.

**Rina: **Cuando te comiste la Nuez de Belcebú, no te la comiste entera. Yo no sabía que era una fruta del demonio y me la comí. ¡Como no me avisaste ahora soy...esto!

**Chopper (levantándose):** Y yo que iba a saber que me estabas vigilando...

**Rina:** Eso es una excusa barata.

Zorro y Diana se acercaron para hablar sobre ese extraño momento.

**Zorro (murmurando):** ¿Y ahora como nos libramos de estos?

**Diana (murmurando): **Y yo que se...Pero será mejor que los llevemos al barco...

**Zorro:** Va a ser que si...

**Diana:** Tú ve a por Rina, yo voy a por Chopper.

**Zorro:** Vale.

Llegaron al barco, y cuando el resto vieron el panorama, no sabían que decir.

**Luffy (muy emocionado):** ¿Por qué hay dos Chopper?

**Rina (muy enfadada por la comparación):** ¡Eh tú, a mi no me compares con este!

Zorro y Diana explicaron lo que ocurría (Luffy no se enteró de nada).

Y después cada uno se fue a dar una vuelta, solo se quedó Diana. Quería terminar de leer un libro que le había prestado Robin. Leía rápido, a si que tardó muy poco en terminarlo. Dejó el libro en el escritorio, se iba a la cocina a tomar algo, pero de repente escuchó el crujir de la madera, como si alguien se acercase. La chica salió al pasillo.

**Diana: **¿Hay alguien hay? ¿Luffy? ¿Chicos?

Pero nada, solo silencio.

**Diana (pensando):** _Habrá sido mi imaginación..._

Estaba entrando en la habitación, pero alguien la abrazó por la espalda. Ella se asustó y pegó un grito.

**¿?:** Shh... Soy yo, tranquila.

Diana se dio la vuelta y vio que era su peliverde.

**Diana (suspirando): **Joder, Zorro...que susto me has pegado, tío...

**Zorro (dándole un beso):** No quería dejarte sola.

**Diana: **¿Pero no ibas a ir a dar un paseo?

**Zorro:** Franky me buscará una coartada.

**Diana:** ¿Y para que has venido?

**Zorro:** Ayer me dijiste una cosa, y ahora no hay nadie en el barco.

**Diana (ruborizada y nerviosa):** Pero...

**Zorro:** No te haré daño, yo JAMÁS te haría sufrir.

Con una mano puesta en la cintura de ella, la acercó a él, y la otra mano la puso en su cara y la besó. La chica rodeó el cuello del espadachín para profundizar el beso.

**Zorro:** Entonces...

**Diana: **Si...

Responde la chica cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

**EMPIEZA EL LEMON**

Zorro la acercó un poco a la cama. Le quitó con cuidado la camiseta que llevaba la chica, pero esta no se quedó atrás, empezó a quitarle la camisa, pero tuvieron que separarse para quitarle la camisa del todo. Y se volvieron a encontrar con un beso cargado de pasión.

El espadachín echó con cuidado a su chica en la cama. Empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de ella, hasta que pasó a la historia. Diana empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del peliverde. Asía hasta que se quedaron totalmente desnudos.

El espadachín se puso encima de ella y poco a poco fue acercando su ya muy erecto miembro a la entrada, cuando llegó, dio un pequeño empujón.

**Zorro (acariciando el rostro de su chica): **Ya está, tranquila mi princesa.

Ha Diana apenas le dolía, la verdad es que se sentía en las nubes.

Cuando se calmó, el espadachín empezó a dar suaves embestidas. Pero con el tiempo se fue aumentando la intensidad. Entre gemido y gemido, ambos acabaron por llegar al clímax.

**FIN DEL LEMON (Para mi, ha sido una m_ _ _ _ _ de lemon) **

**Zorro se tumbó al lado de su chica.**

**Zorro (mirándola): **¿Estas bien? **(Diana estaba pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y no se percató de que el chico le hablaba) **¿Te he hecho daño?

**Diana:** ¿Eh? A no, todo lo contrario...** (Se giró para ver a su chico y se acurrucó en su pecho) **Gracias, Zorro...

**Zorro: **¿Gracias porque?

**Diana (levantando la cabeza para mirar a su peliverde): **Por haberme hecho tan feliz.

**Zorro (sonriendo y mirándola cariñosamente):** Te quiero, Diana. (Le da un beso)

**Diana:** Te amo.

Zorro: ¿Por qué te tienes que quedar por encima de mí?

Diana le iba a responder, pero a lo lejos se escuchó una voz, decía al parecido a "¡SUPER!" **(¿Hace falta decir quien era? ¬¬) **Por lo que los dos se tuvieron que levantar y vestir con mucha prisa.

**Diana (que ya se había vestido):** Tenemos que repetirlo, ¿en?

**Zorro (pegando su cuerpo al de ella y besándola):** Cuando tú quieras, chivata.

**Diana (frunciendo el ceño):** ¿Ya estas con eso, cabeza musgo?

Mientras, en la cubierta...

**Luffy (emocionado):** Entonces... ¡TE UNES A LA TRIPULACIÓN! ¡Voy a avisar a Zorro y Diana!

**Franky (intentando detener al capitán): Luffy**, no va...llas **(era tarde, el capitán se había esfumado) **Mierda...

**Robin (acercándose a su ciborg): **¿Qué pasa, Franky?

**Franky: **Es que...Zorro y Diana se quedaron en el barco para...ya sabes...

Robin empezó a reírse como solo ella sabía, lo que dejó a Franky empanao' (como dicen en mi tierra).

**Chopper (pasando la mano por la cara de Franky para sacarlo de donde quiera que estuviese):** ¿Franky? ¿Estás bien? Estas como...ido.

**Franky:** Eh...si, si.

Mientras, en la habitación de Zorro...

Estos estaban "tonteando", cuando escucharon unos rápidos y sonoros pasos, a si que Zorro y Diana se separaron. Luffy abrió de un portazo la puerta.

**Luffy:** ¡Chicos! ¡Rina se une a la tripulación!

**Diana:** ¡Genial, capitán!

Zorro (cogiendo la mano de la chica): ¿Vamos a la cubierta?

Diana (con una amplia sonrisa): Claro.

Después de festejar la bienvenida de Rina, cada uno se fue a sus cosas. Nami tomaba el sol al lado de Robin, que leía un libro. Franky terminaba una cosa que llevaba en secreto. Luffy y Usopp jugaban a imitar. Sanji preparaba la merienda a sus chicas. Zorro entrenaba. Rina jugaba con dos muñecos. Y Diana y Chopper hablaban en el acuario.

**Chopper (mirando a Diana): **No entiendo porque me odia tanto...

**Diana: **Tranquilo, Chopper. Seguro que cuando te conozca dejará de tratarte así.

**Chopper (sonriendo):** Gracias, Diana. Eres genial. **(Dijo abrazando a la chica) **

**Diana: **Me voy a la cubierta, ¿te vienes?

Y así fue, Chopper se subió al hombro de la chica y ambos se fueron a la cubierta. Coincidieron con el espadachín, y llegaron a la cubierta. Los únicos que había allí eran Brook tomando el té, Usopp jugando con Luffy, y Nami tomando el sol.

**¿?:** ¡Cuanto tiempo Aniki!

Dijeron dos sujetos que subían al barco.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**En el próximo capitulo...**

**Zorro: Si alguna vez me pasase algo...cualquier cosa... Me gustaría que vosotros dos cuidaseis de ella por mí.**

**¿?: Por supuesto.**

**Nami: Estamos llegando a una zona de invierno. Será mejor prepararse.**


	5. 2ªT Capitulo 5: La llegada del Fénix

**CAPITULO 5****: BICHO MALO NUNCA MUERE. LA LLEGADA DEL FENIX.**

**¿?:** Zorro, ¿Qué haces agarrando la mano de esta belleza? Eres el gran Zorro Ronoa...

**Zorro:** ¡Johnny, Yosaku! ¡Cuánto tiempo, tíos! Os presento a Diana, ella es nuestra nueva nakama y...mi novia... Diana, ellos son Jonnhy y Yosaku, mis hermanos postizos.

**Diana:** Encantada de conoceros, los hermanos postizos de Zorro son también mis hermanos postizos.

**Zorro:** ¿A que se debe vuestra visita?

**Yosaku:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podemos visitar a nuestro Aniki?

**Zorro:** Podéis venir cuando queráis.

**Johnn****y:** ¿Os importa que nos quedemos unos días?

**Luffy:** ¡Johnny! ¡Yosaku! ¡Cuánto tiempo! **(Dijo dándoles un abrazo)**

**Johnny y Yosaku: **Si, si, Luffy, mucho tiempo...

Estaba anocheciendo. Diana decidió ayudar a Sanji a preparar la cena. A si que Zorro pudo hablar con Johnny y Yosaku. Los tres estaban en la parte más alejada del resto.

**Johnny:** Zorro. ¿Es verdad que has estado un tiempo desaparecido?

**Zorro: **Si, pero es una larga historia...

**Yosaku:** Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Zorro les contó todos acontecimientos en el otro mundo.

**Johnny:** Joder tío...vaya aventura...

**Zorro: **Si... Pero por suerte, acabó todo.

De repente, Diana salió de la cocina para avisarles de que ya estaba la cena. Se acercó a ellos y abrazó al peliverde por la espalda.

**Diana:** Y gracias a él, ahora soy feliz.

**Zorro:** Hola, chivata.

La cena fue mucho mas entretenida de lo habitual.

A la mañana siguiente, sin esperárselo, llegaron a una isla de invierno. Desembarcaron en la desembocadura de un rió, comprobaron que la isla estaba desabitada. Y como era de esperar, todos se acabaron por perder. Por un lado, estaban Diana y Franky. Por otro Zorro, Rina y Chopper. Por otro lado, Luffy y Usopp. Robin y Nami. Brook se quedó en el barco.

**Diana:** Genial, nos hemos perdido y estamos muertos de frío...

**Franky**** (estornudando): **¡Franky!

**Diana: **¿Pero como puedes estar con un tanga y una camiseta? Anda, toma mi chaqueta.

**Franky: **¿Una chaqueta? ¡No te burles de mí!** (Colocándose sus gafas mientras empezaba a sonar una extraña música que a saber de donde venía) **Esto no es nada para mi. ¡Aw! ¡Esto es solo un reto para un pervertido como yo! ¡Ey! ¡Sígueme! ¡Mueve las caderas a la derecha! **(empezó a cantar)** ¡La mano derecha al aire y la izquierda en frente! ¡Ahora a la izquierda! ¡Derecha, izquierda! ¡Derecha, izquierda! ¡Derecha, izquierda! ¡Derecha, izquierda! ¡Vamos amiga! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Derecha, izquierda! ¡Derecha, izquierda! ¡Derecha, izquierda! ¡Derecha, izquierda! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡HA! ¡SUPEEEEEERRRR! **(Terminó con su típica pose) **¡Guau! ¡Genial!

**Diana (con cara de idiota): **Genial...

**¿?: **Buena manera de calentarse.

Diana y Franky se giraron enseguida para ver quien era.

**¿?:** Me presento, me llamo Marco, otros me llaman El Fénix.

**Franky:** ¡¿Tú eres el famoso Marco El Fénix?

**Diana**** (hinchando los mofletes):** Pues yo no lo conozco...

**Marco:** El mismo. ¿Tú eres?

**Franky:** ¡SUPER! ¡Yo me llamo Franky! ¡Esta chica tan súper es Diana!

**Marco**** (mirando a la chica):** Un placer. Pertenecéis a una tripulación pirata, ¿me equivoco?

**Diana (poniendo sus brazos sobre la cabeza):** No, no te equivocas. Somos del Sombrero de Paja. ¿Y tú?

**Marco:** Yo pertenecía al de Barbablanca. Pero...después de la muerte del viejo...cada uno acabó por seguir su camino por separado. Entonces, vuestro capitán es Monkey D. Luffy, ¿verdad?

**Diana:** Si.

**Marco:** ¿Os importa que vaya con vosotros al barco?

**Franky:** Es que nos hemos perdido.

**Marco:**La costa está aquí al lado. **(Dijo señalando a la derecha)**

**Diana (cogiendo del brazo a ambos chicos):** Pues entonces no hay más que hablar. ¡Rumbo al Thousand Sunny!

Cuando empezaban a caminar, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, les atacó, pero solo dejó una nota. Diana la cogió, le resultaba familiar. En aquella nota ponía:

_Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad Diana? Nuestro último encuentro no fue muy agradable, pero aun tenemos cuenta pendiente, ¿recuerdas?_

_Firmado: ..._

**Diana (totalmente blanca):** No...puede ser...

**Franky (algo alejado de la chica):** Diana, ¿pasa algo?

**Marco (corriendo hacia ella y transformándose en Fénix): **¡Cuidado! **(Cogió a la chica a alejó, mientras un rayo caía en el lugar donde estaba Diana) **¿Estas bien?

**Diana (poniendo su ****mano sobre su frente):** Si... Pero...es imposible...

**Franky (corriendo hasta ellos):** ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

**Diana (temblando y cabizbaja):** C-Creo que ha sido...Kuma...

**Franky:** ¿Crees que ha vuelto a por ti?

**Diana:** Pero Zorro acabó con él... No...no lo entiendo... Creía...que había muerto... **(La chica empezó a llorar)**

**Marco:** No se de que estáis hablando, pero será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí antes de que nos vuelvan a atacar.

Empezaron a correr hacia el barco, pero una serie de rayos empezaron a caer, uno de ellos muy cerca de Diana, produciendo una explosión, lo que hizo que ella se cayese al suelo torciéndose el tobillo.

**Diana (intentando levantarse):** ¡Joder! **(se puso en pie pero vio que no podía caminar) **¡Maldita sea!

Marco se giró y vio que la chica no podía levantarse, fue hacia ella.

**Marco (poniéndose de espaldas a ella):** Sube.

La chica asintió, y Marco la llevó a caballito. Franky, Marco y Diana corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta llegar al barco.

Cuando lo vieron de lejos empezaron a gritar.

**Franky:** ¡CHICOS! ¡PONED EL MOTOR EN MARCHA! ¡HAY QUE HUIR DE AQUÍ! ¡RAPIDO!

En el barco...

**Nami:** ¡Ya habéis escuchado! ¡Elevad el ancla! ¡Extended las velas!

Franky, Diana y Marco estaban a unos metros del Sunny. Franky pegó un gran salto, hasta caer en el barco. Marco se transformaba en Fénix para poder llegar al barco.

**Nami:** ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y tu quien eres? **(dijo mirando al hombre-fénix mientras este soltaba a la herida)**

**Luffy (corriendo hacia el fénix):** ¡Marco!

**Franky:** ¡Diana necesita un medico! ¡Se ha torcido el tobillo!

**Chopper: **¡Vamos a la enfermería!

A lo que el espadachín cogió a la chica y la llevó junto a Chopper.

**Sanji (encendiendo un cigarrillo):** Cuenta, Franky.

**Franky: **Veréis, Diana y yo nos perdimos, yo tenía frío y empecé a bailar, después apareció él.

**Marco (apoyado en la barandilla):** Buenas, soy Marco, Marco el Fénix.

**Franky:** Él nos indicó donde estaba la costa, nos pidió que si le podíamos llevar con Luffy, le dijimos que si, después hubo una explosión que dejó una nota, Diana la leyó y...no se que ponía pero decía que estaba segura de que era Kuma... Después empezaron a caer rayos y uno casi le da ella, se cayó y se torció el pie. Empezamos a correr hacia el barco, y de ahí hasta ahora.

**Zorro (acercándose al grupo):** ¿Dices que hubo una explosión que dejó una nota? **(El ciborg asintió) **Esa misma técnica utilizaba Kuma en el otro mundo...pero...acabé con él... ¿Qué hace aquí?

**Marco:** ¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucede? **(Zorro se lo explicó)** Tal vez sobreviviese a la explosión.

**Brook:** Pero si Diana ya no puede volver a su mundo, ya no se puede recuperar el Al-Andalus. Entonces, ¿para que ha vuelto a por ella?

**Robin:** Para vengarse. Es la única explicación que le encuentro.

**Brook:** Como dice el refrán, bicho malo, nunca muere.

**Luffy: **Marco, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No eras ahora el capitán de tu tripulación?

**Marco:** Tras la muerte del viejo, ninguno era el de antes...por eso cada uno se siguió su camino por separado.

**Luffy:** Pues vaya...

**Marco:** ¿Os importaría dejarme en la próxima isla? No quiero ser una molestia.

**Luffy:** No eres ninguna molestia, Marco. ¡Únete a mi tripulación!

**Marco:** No se, Luffy... Dame unos días, ¿vale?

**Nami:** ¡Que mal! ¡Pero si no nos hemos presentado! ¡Yo soy Nami, la navegante!

**Sanji:** Sanji, el cocinero.

**Rina:** ¡Yo soy Rina! ¡Y soy una intrusa!

**Robin: **Nico Robin, encantada.

**Usopp:** Yo soy el bravo guerreo, Usopp.

**Zorro:** Zorro Ronoa.

**Brook:** Yo me llamo Brook, encantado.

Mientras, Chopper salía de la enfermería en forma humana.

**Chopper****:** Diana está mejor. Se ha quedado dormida, estaba muy nerviosa por lo sucedido.

**Luffy:** Eres el mejor médico del mundo, no esperábamos otra cosa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**En el próximo capitulo...**

**Diana: ¿Te vas a quedar?**

**Marco: No lo se...**

**Zorro: Marco parece buena gente. ¿Tú que piensas?**


	6. 2ªT Capitulo 6: La decisión del Fénix

**Aqui os dejo el sexto capitulo, ¡espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6:<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Diana y Zorro se despertaron a la vez.

**Zorro:** Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Estas mejor?

**Diana (sonriendo):** Si, solo fue una pequeña fractura, nada que no se pueda curar con unos días de reposo.

**Zorro:** Me alegro. **(Diana hecho su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del chico) **Marco parece buena gente. ¿Tú que piensas?

**Diana:** Lo mismo, gracias a él pude llegar al barco. Pero, ¿sabes que?

**Zorro (mirando a la chica):** No.

**Diana:** Que te quiero. **(Dice dándole un beso)**

Unos minutos después fueron al comedor.

**Luffy (preparando el tenedor y el cuchillo): **¡Por fin habéis llegado! ¡Sanji! ¡Como han llegado me tienes que dar la carne!

**Sanji (con el plato en la mano):** Ya voy, plasta.

Diana se sentó entre Zorro y Marco, ambos le tuvieron que ayudar a sentarse ya que iba con una muleta.

**Marco (mirando a la pareja):** Buenos días.

**Diana y Zorro:** Buenos días.

El desayuno trascurrió como siempre. Rina le gritaba a Chopper. Sanji admiraba a "sus" chicas. Luffy intentaba robar comida. Nami reñía al capitán. Franky le contaba algo que debía de ser muy entretenido, a Robin. Zorro, Diana y Marco hablaban. Usopp y Brook se aterrorizaban al ver a la navegante cabreada.

Por la tarde...

Diana iba al servicio y por el camino se encontró con Brook y Marco. Y como no, el esqueleto tuvo que hablar.

**Brook:** Buenas señorita Diana.

**Diana:** Buenas Brook.

**Brook:** ¿Sería tan amable de enseñarme sus braguitas?

**Marco (serio):** Brook, así no se le habla a una dama.

**Diana:** Gracias, Marco.

**Marco:** Tendrías que decírselo así: ¿Le importaría a esta bella dama que la acompañase al baño?

**Diana (totalmente cabreada y alzando el puño):** ¡Sois unos pervertidos! **(dice dándoles un puñetazo en la cabeza)**

**Marco:** Que era broma, mujer...no te enfades.

**Brook (tirado en el suelo):** Desde aquí se le ven las bragas...

**Diana (pegándole una fuerte patada):** ¡Pervertido de mierda! **(De repente se escuchó un crujido) **¡MI PIE!

**Marco (levantándose):** ¡Le has dado la patada con el pie lesionado! ¡Vamos a la enfermería!

Cuando llegaron...

**Chopper (aterrorizado):** ¡MI PACIENTE! ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho, bestias?

**Brook (intentado exculparse):** Me pegó una patada.

**Diana (con los ojos en blanco y con una risita mientras unas lágrimas caían):** Je...je...je...ji...ji...

**Marco (sujetando a la chica):** Se caballeroso. Él le pidió que le enseñara las braguitas, yo le gaste una broma, nos pegó un puñetazo, caímos al suelo, Brook dijo que desde allí se le veían las braguitas, y ella le pegó una patada con el pie malo...

**Chopper:** ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ BESTIAS! (se dio la vuelta para atender a la chica) Diana, ¿estas bien?

**Diana:** Je, je, je, je, je...

Chopper estuvo un buen rato haciendo revisiones, pero al final pudo irse, esta vez llevaba dos muletas.

Salió a la cubierta, solo estaba Marco, el cual, observaba el horizonte. La chica acercó a él. Y este se percató de su presencia.

**Marco:** ¿Me perdonas? Lo dije sin mala intención.

**Diana (apoyándose en la barandilla)**: Estas perdonado.

**Marco (mirando el pie de la chica):** ¿Cómo estás?

**Diana:** Una fractura, pero no pasa nada, así no tengo que hacer nada. **(Dice sacando la lengua) **¿Te vas a quedar?

**Marco:** No lo se.¿Quieres que me quede?

**Diana: Si, me caes muy bien, Marco, además, me salvaste la vida. Claro que quiero que te quedes.**

**Marco (sonriendo): **Pues no hay más que hablar, me quedo. En la cena se lo diré a Luffy, Zorro tiene mucha suerte de tener una chica como tú.

**Diana (algo ruborizada): **Gr-Gracias...

**Marco (sonriendo de lado):** Descuida. Mira, por ahí viene tu príncipe.

**Zorro (acercándose a ellos):** Hola, Chopper me ha contado lo de tu pie.

**Diana:** Si, pero Marco ya me ha pedido perdón, el que no lo ha hecho es el esqueleto pervertido.

**Zorro:** Je, je. Ya me encargaré de ello.

**Diana:** Bueno, hasta luego Marco.

**Marco (haciendo un gesto con la mano):** Hasta luego.

**Zorro:** ¿Qué te parece si vamos al acuario? Allí no hay nadie.

**Diana (sonriendo):** Vale.

Se fueron allí y hablaron de todo un poco.

**Diana:** ¿Sabes? Al final Marco se va a quedar, ¡va a ser nuestro nakama!

**Zorro:** ¿De verdad? Pues genial, me cae muy bien.

En la cena...

**Marco (poniéndose en pie):** Chicos, tengo que comunicaros mi decisión.

**Luffy:** ¡Te quedas! ¿Verdad que si?

**Marco:** Si, Luffy. Acepto ser vuestro nakama.

**Franky: **¡SUPER!

**Luffy:** ¡BIEN!

**Usopp:** ¡GENIAL!

Todos estuvieron festejando la bienvenida de su nuevo nakama. Todos excepto Diana. Que tenía mala experiencia, bebieron a lo bruto. Algunos se pasaron más que otros.

**Zorro (borracho hasta las botas):** ¡Ups! ¡Que buena que esta mi novia, joder! ¡Te comía toda!

Dice dándole un mordisco.

**Diana (ruborizada):** ¡Zorro, que hay gente delante!

**Sanji (borracho):** Tío, Zorro, esas guarradas en el camarote tío...que poca vergüenza.

**Zorro (mirando con cara asesina al cocinero):** Hago con mi novia lo que quiera y donde quiera. ¿Te ha quedado claro, cocinerucho pervertido?

**Diana:** Yo me voy antes de que la arméis gorda.

La chica salió a la cubierta para tomar el aire fresco.

**¿?:** Son unos plastas.

**Diana (girándose):** Hola Nami, si son unos plastas.

**Nami (sentándose al lado de Diana):** Hablemos de mujer a mujer. **(Diana se sentó al lado de la pelirroja) ¿**A que Marco está como un tren?

**Diana:** No me digas que tu también estas borracha...

**Nami:** No, mujer... para emborracharme hace falta más de un par de cervezas. Bueno, responde.

**Diana:** Hombre...no está mal...

**Nami:** ¿Qué no está mal? Mira, si no fuera porque estoy con Luffy, me iba con ese tío al fin del mundo.

**Diana (algo enfadada por la actitud de la pelirroja):** Pero tú estas con Luffy y yo estoy con Zorro, a si que no podemos pensar así de otro hombre.

**Nami:** Ay, hija, que aburrida eres a veces...

**Diana:** Aburrida no, Nami. Lo que soy es fiel a mi novio.

De repente se abrió la puerta del comedor. De ahí salió Marco, ayudando a Zorro a caminar, estaba con una cogorza...

**Marco:** Oye Diana, que voy a llevar a Zorro a su camarote, está un "poco" borracho. ¿Me acompañas?

**Diana:** Si, claro.

Se levanto con cuidado, cogió sus muletas y empezó a caminar. Iban por el pasillo, y el espadachín empezó a decir estupideces.

**Zorro: **Ahora, os voy a canta' una canción del gran Estopa... ¡Por la raja de tu falda! **(Y empezó a cantar desafinando un "poco") **¡Por la raja de tu falda yo tuve un piñazo con un SEAT panda!

**Marco:** ¿Zorro siempre es así?

**Diana (con una gotita al estilo anime):** Que va, Zorro es la persona más cerrada que conozco... Esto es un caso...especial...

**Zorro: **¿Qué estáis murmurando? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que estáis liados?

**Diana (que empezaba a mosquearse):** Zorro mejor no digas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas.

**Zorro:** Si solo digo lo que estoy viendo, es lógico que el tío este mita' fénix lo piense, si es que estas como un tren, ¿verdad que no te importaría acostarte con ella, en Marco?

Diana se cabreó lo infinito con ese comentario, por lo que arrinconó al espadachín, un aura oscura la rodeaba, alzó el puño y dijo:

**Diana:** ¡Vuelve a decir alguna de esas gilipolleces y te juro que te la corto con tus espadas, espadachín pervertido!

**Zorro (cagado de miedo): **Ma-Marco, tengo miedo...

**Marco:** Será mejor que te lleve al camarote antes de que digas alguna otra tontería, ¿vale, Zorro?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os ha parecido este capitulo? Si, hoy e colgado dos del tirón, es que estaba inspirada XP. Se hacerca el final de la 2ª temporada...<strong>

**¡COMENTARIOS BIEN RECIVIDOS!**


	7. 2ªT Capitulo 7: Zorro VS Kuma

**Aqui va el capitulo 7. ¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7:<strong> **ZORRO VS KUMA ¿QUIEN GANARÁ?**

Zorro estaba en una colina, a al sombra de un árbol. No dormía, solo escuchaba aquel agradable canto que proporcionaban los pájaros, junto con aquella agradable brisa que corría, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, se sentía libre.

**¿?:** ¿Ya estás vagueando?

Zorro se giró y vio a una chica de unos 14 años, pelo corto y azul. Si, era Kuina.

**Zorro:** Kuina...

**Kuina: **Veo que a pesar de todo este tiempo no has cambiado. **(El peliverde no dijo nada)** No está mal esa chica, ¿Diana?

**Zorro:** Si.

**Kuina:** Tienes que cuidar de ella, por que si no lo haces vendré y acabaré contigo.

**Zorro:** Lo tendré en cuenta.

**Kuina:** Zorro, se que algo malo se avecina...tendrás que tomar una decisión muy difícil...

**Zorro:** ¿A que te refieres?

Pero volvió a la realidad, solo fue un sueño, miró a su alrededor, Diana no estaba, pero debía de ser muy tarde, ya se podían escuchar los gritos del capitán y de Sanji riñéndole. Iba a levantarse, pero se cayó un papel. El peliverde la cogió y había algo escrito.

_Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad, Ronoa? Si soy yo, Kuma. Si quieres que deje a Diana en paz, te espero en la próxima isla__ en los acantilados para pelear, pero ven tú solo, si viene alguien más te juro que acabaré con ella. La decisión es tuya. No lo tomes como algo personal._

_Firmado: Kuma_

El espadachín apartó la mirada del papel y maldijo a Kuma y a la madre que le parió.

Fue al desayuno, intentando que todo pareciese normal. Entró y vio que todos le esperaban.

**Diana:** Ya era hora, Zorro Ronoa.

**Zorro:** Lo siento, es que con la fiesta de ayer.

El peliverde se sentó al lado de su chica, y no pudo evitar pensar en la nota y que debía hacer.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, cada uno se fue a sus cosas. Pero Zorro tenía que preguntarle una cosa a la navegante.

**Zorro:** Nami, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la próxima isla?

**Nami:** Pues...si la dirección del viento no cambia, calculo que cerca de cinco horas. ¿Por?

**Zorro:** Curiosidad.

El espadachín se fue a entrenar, intentando pensar en que podía hacer.

**Zorro (pensando mientras movía las pesas):** _Si no voy la vida de Diana corre peligro. Pero si voy, puede ser que muera en el intento, Kuma es muy fuerte... Tal vez...lo mejor sea que vaya y acabe con Kuma...si no Diana no podrá ser feliz, y eso no me lo puedo permitir._

El peliverde dejó en el suelo las pesas, ya solo quedaban 3 horas y media. Fue a su camarote, allí no había nadie. Cogió un papel y empezó a escribir.

Pasaron las horas, ya habían llegado a la isla, dejó la carta en uno de los camarotes.

Aquella isla estaba poblada. Diana se quedó en el barco junto con Brook, Chopper, Marco y Diana. El esqueleto ensayaba con su violín en la cubierta. Diana leía en el acuario. Chopper creaba más Rumble Ball. Y Marco estaba en el baño.

Cuando este ultimo salió, fue directo a su camarote. Vio una especie de carta sobre su escritorio. La cogió y empezó a leer:

_Marco, Kuma me ha dejado una nota, si no voy a pelear contra él, acabará con Diana... Y si, he acudido, no puedo dejar que Diana vuelva a sufrir... No se si podré sobrevivir a la lucha pero...si no lo consigo... ¿podrías cuidar de ella por mí? Se que eres buena persona...es lo único que te pido, que cuides de ella... _

_Nadie podía venir conmigo, por eso no he dicho nada. Kuma me ha citado en el acantilado._

_Firmado: Zorro Ronoa._

**Marco (rompiendo el papel):** ¡Maldita sea!

Corrió hacia la cubierta.

**Marco:** ¡Brook! ¡Que Chopper no se mueva del barco!

**Brook:** Va...vale...

**Marco (pensando mientras se transforma en fénix): **_¿Qué estupidez vas a hacer, Zorro?_

Mientras, en los acantilados...

**Zorro (colocándose el pañuelo):** ¡Kuma! ¡Ven aquí si tienes lo que hay que tener!

**Kuma (saliendo de unas piedras):** Que agresivo estas hoy, Zorro Ronoa.

**Zorro (desenvainado sus 3 espadas): **Imbécil. ¿A que has venido? Diana ya no puede volver a su mundo, ¿de que te sirve volver?

**Kuma:** He venido para vengarme, ¿pensabas que una explosión de nada acabaría conmigo? Pobre.

**Zorro: **Hijo de...

Zorro se dirigió hacia él dispuesto a atacarle, pero Kuma lo detuvo.

Así estuvieron durante bastante rato.

**Zorro (pensando):** _Tengo que acabar con él cuanto antes, o si no se me acabarán las fuerzas... _**(Corre hacia el enemigo)** ¡POR DIANA!

Kuma también se le acercaba dispuesto de pegar un fuerte puñetazo a su rival.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien ganará la batalla? Se que me ha salido muy corto pero es para dejar con la intriga. ¡Comentarios bien recibidos! ^^<strong>


	8. 2ªT Capitulo 8: Triste despedida

**Aqui está el último capitulo de la segunda temporada. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8: TRISTE DESPEDIDA...<strong>

Una gran humareda cubría el campo de batalla. En ese momento, Marco estaba muy cerca de los acantilados.

Pero la humareda se disipaba, se podía ver con claridad la terrorífica situación...

Zorro había cortado por la mitad a Kuma, pero este, pegó tal puñetazo al torso del espadachín, que lo había atravesado.

En ese momento llegó el Fénix.

**Marco (con los ojos abiertos como platos):** ¡¿Pero que...? ¡ZORRO!

Corrió hacía él, aun estaba con vida.

**Zorro (gravemente herido):** Marco...no me queda mucho... ¿podrías...cuidar de Diana...?

**Marco:** Por supuesto. Intentaré llevarte al barco. Aguanta, por favor.

**Zorro:** Un momento...dale...esto a Diana cuando esté mejor...

Dijo entregándole un sobre. Marco se transformo en fénix y subió al espadachín sobre su espalda, se lo llevó al barco.

Cuando llegaron, Chopper acudió enseguida. Pero...

**Chopper (aterrorizado): **Es...es imposible...no...puedo hacer nada...

**Zorro:** ¿Por qué...me dices...lo que ya se...? ¡Ahhh!

**Diana (corriendo hacia el espadachín):** ¡ZORRO! ¿QUÉ HA PASDO?

**Zorro: **Kuma...quería acabar contigo...y me obligó a enfrentarme a él...ya está muerto...pero...

**Diana (llorando):** ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?

**Zorro:** Tenía que ir solo...escucha...prométeme que...vas a salir de esta y que...encontrarás a otro hombre... **(Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica)**

**Diana (llorando como nunca lo a echo):** Te...lo prometo...

**Zorro:** Acércate un poco... **(la chica obedeció y se besaron)** Os...echare de menos...te quiero, Diana...

**Diana:** Y yo...

A Zorro se iba cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa, hasta que su brazo cayó al suelo.

**Diana:** No, no, no... Zorro...no me puedes hacer esto, joder...no te vallas...te quiero...no puedes irte... **(Rompió a llorar)**

Chopper, Marco y Brook contemplaban la escena. Chopper y Brook lloraban a mares, y Marco se maldecía a si mismo por no haber llegado antes.

El resto estaban llegando, los primeros fueron el capitán y el ciborg, llevaban algunas bolsas.

**Luffy y Franky:** ¿A que vienen esas caras tan largas? ¿Eh? **(miraron el bulto que había en el suelo y a ambos se les cayeron las bolsas y sus caras cambiaron por completo)**

**Luffy (con los ojos totalmente abiertos): **¿Qué...qué ha...pasado aquí?

**Chopper (con lágrimas en los ojos):** Zorro ha...muerto...

**Luffy (furioso):** ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡ES EL MEJOR ESPADACHÍN DEL MUNDO! ¡NO PUEDE HABER MUERTO!

A esto, apareció el resto.

**Nami: **¿A que vienen esos gri...? **(se llevó las manos a la boca)**

**Diana (levantándose furiosa): **¡A MUERTO POR MI CULPA! ¡SI YO NO ESTUVIESE AQUÍ KUMA NO LE HABRÍA DESAFIADO!

**Marco (apretando los puños):** La culpa no es de nadie, Diana. En todo caso será mía por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Diana salió corriendo a su camarote soportando el dolor de su pié.

Al final decidieron enterrar el cuerpo de Zorro en aquella isla. Diana asistió pero lo único que hizo fue pensar en los momentos tan felices que habían vivido, y que ahora le dolía tanto recordar.

Cuando llegaron al Sunny, cada uno se fue a su sitio. Diana se encerró en su camarote, para llorar en su almohada. Brook se puso a tocar canciones tristes con el violín. Luffy se sentó en la cabeza de león. Nami intentaba hacer mapas. Sanji leía recetas. Chopper y Rina hablaban, extrañamente, sin discutir. Robin hablaba con Franky. Nada estaba en su lugar.

Diana, estaba en sentada en su cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared, abrazando la almohada...tenía su olor. Escondió su cara en la almohada y empezó a llorar. De repente llamaron a la puerta.

**¿?:** ¿Se puede? Soy Marco.

**Diana:** ...Pasa... **(Su voz sonaba rota)**

El rubio entró en la habitación.

**Marco:** ¿Puedo? **(Dijo señalando el borde de la cama)**

**Diana:** Claro...

**Marco (sentándose en el borde):** Zorro me pidió que cuidase de ti...

**Diana (levantando un poco la cabeza):** ¿De verdad...?

**Marco (secándole las lágrimas):** No llores...él no querría que lo hicieses.

**Diana:** Lo se...pero...no lo puedo evitar...todo me recuerda a él... **(La chica volvía a sentir los ojos húmedos)** Es que...no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué...se ha tenido que ir...? ¿Es que...no he sufrido demasiado ya...?

**Marco (sin saber que decir):** Diana...

**Diana (rompiendo a llorar mientras abraza al chico): **¡Es que no lo puedo entender, Marco! ¡¿Por qué?

La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico para que no le viese llorar.

**Marco:** Diana, no te puedo ver llorar. Tienes que ser fuerte. Zorro no querrá que llores.

**Diana (levantándose y secándose las lágrimas):** Lo se... Te...te prometo que...jamás volveré a llorar... ¿vale?

**Marco (con una pequeña sonrisa):** Es una promesa. **(La chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa)**

**Diana:** ¿Te...puedes quedar a dormir, por favor...?

**Marco:** Vale.

El rubio se tendió utilizando los brazos como almohadas. Diana se puso de lado.

**Diana:** Marco...muchas gracias...

**Marco:** No hay de qué. Zorro me pidió que cuidase de ti, y así haré.

A la mañana siguiente...

Diana entraba en la cocina para desayunar, pero... Se levantó enseguida tapándose la boca, y corrió a la cubierta, todos se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que se había ido. Nami y Chopper salieron a ver que pasaba.

**Chopper:** ¿Estas bien?

**Nami:** ¿Has estado...?

**Diana:** Si...

**Chopper:** ¿Quieres que te haga una revisión?

**Diana:** Si...

Después de la revisión...

Chopper salió de la enfermería, Nami y Marco estaban esperando en la puerta, el resto estaban escondidos.

**Marco:** ¿Cómo está?

**Nami:** ¿Es lo que creo que es?

**Chopper:** Si piensas que está embarazada, no vas por mal camino.

**Nami:** Y el padre es...Zorro...pobre...

**Chopper:** Pues se lo ha tomado bien. ¿La queréis ver?

**Marco y Nami: **Si.

**FIN DE LA 2ª TEMPORADA... PERO...LA HISTORIA CONTINUA...POR POCO TIEMPO...**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE...LA 3ª Y ÚLTIMA TEMPORADA DE... "LA NUEVA AVENTURA DEL ESPADACHÍN"...**

**AVISO: La próxima temporada, el personaje principal, en vez de ser Zorro, será Marco. Para que no halla problemas, os aviso.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os ha parecido? Habrá una 3ª y última temporada. Os prometo que tardaré muy poco en colgarla. ¡comentario, porfi! ^^<strong>


End file.
